virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division/Timeline of the War
The Early Ages *Duncan Crook, the Titan, created BTFF. After creating BTFF and leading the First Users to peace, he went back into slumber. *He formed a bureacratic peace-keeping team, consisting of Batking, Lumin, Wai and Weirdo, in addition to Duncan as their leader. The Golden Age *The promotion of the Great Roads began the self-proclaimed Golden Age, where the wiki was in prosperity and was in peace and glory. *'The First Troll Invasion': the first attack on BTFF's Wikilands. It was thwarted swiftly by the joint capabilities of the Admins. *'The Second Troll Invasion': the second attack on BTFF's Wikilands. After its end, the true Golden Age began. Commander Sub showed true courage here and was known as a war hero during this time. Sci would also assume his position during this period. *A period of extreme prosperity and peace. *'The Assassination of the Great Roads': the event that set off the chain of reactions that lead to the Age of Divisions. Mod Korda was presumed deceased as well during this conflict, only to return later. *Following the assassination of the Great Roads, Sci resigned as Admin under the belief that the system was corrupted. This started the first division, as his followers, including Ahmad and Reo, became known as the Confederates of Scidra. *Shortly after the formation of Scidra, they accused the involvement of several individuals. These felt that the Admins didn't defend them correctly, and in the process began a rebellion under a faction called the Edgelords. Age of Divisions War of Factions *The Edgelords and Scidra would clash several times during the following times, with Admins not being able to create successful negotiations as the two Factions were both in rebellion of the Admin regimen. **Admin Nick would go missing in action during this period while trying to stop a Scidra/Edgelord conflict. *More and more users would join both of these factions, and the Admin loyalists begin dwindling in numbers with more reports of Admin "corruption" being announced by Scidra and Edgelords, along with Admins WG and Brian being forced to resign after failing to organize negotiations. *In the later days of the War of Factions, mod Brandon would be sent to again organize negotiations, but after failing to do so, he was forced to resign by the Admins. Mod Bry would resign in protest of that. However, they did not form any factions. *'The Invasion of Capital City:' the pivotal event in the war. In this bloody conflict, the Scidra and Edgelords rebels would storm the Capital City and engage in a three-way battle with the Admin loyalists, while sacking the Capital City. This resulted in: **Death of the second leader of the Edgelords. **The Martyrdom of the Admin Sub, whose death ended the last hopes of the Admins winning. Paper would become acting Commander of the Armies in his place, but failed to do anything as the Invasion continued to go on. He however decided to remain in the city and was presumed to have died in action while Ulti, Toon, Yopo, and Mig fled the city hastily. **The defection of mod Ultra, who wanted to evacuate the city instead of fight. When the Admins commanded him to stay and fight, he resigned and deserted, and lead a team of his followers out of the city in an event called the Exodus. These would go to''' form the Ultra Singularity.''' *The movie takes place here.